Without You
by daisyyy
Summary: Songfic of Without You from RENT.  Not much of a plot, just sadness.  George's lack of coping with the loss of Fred. Rating just to be safe.


_disclaimer- JKR owns these characters, not me. Johnanthan Larsen owns this song, too. RIP, Johnathan._

_my first songfic! the song fit too perfectly, so i had to write it! please r&r!_

* * *

**Withou You**

_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play._

George sat in the room of the Burrow that used to belong to he and Fred. He sat on Fred's bed, but refused to sleep in it. Fred never let George sleep in his bed. It had been nearly two weeks since Fred's funeral. It was late into spring, and today was a very sunny day. The rest of the family took advantage of the weather and spent the day outside. Not George. He couldn't enjoy anything without Fred enjoying it with him.

_The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you._

Fred sat next to the window, and looked outside. Mrs. Weasley's garden was the most colourful it had been all season. George watched his mother tend carefully to the flowers. He looked out even farther, and saw his little brother Ron cuddling with Hermione under a tree. They were both smiling widely. He saw in the orchard his sister Ginny chasing Harry around on a broomstick. They had each other. Ron had Hermione, Ginny had Harry. But not George. He had no one. He didn't even have himself anymore. Without Fred, there was no George.

_Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.  
__Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash._

That evening, after dinner, everyone gathered in the sitting room for a chat, but not George. He usually went up to his room, but today, he went outside. He found a far corner of the orchard, and sat leaning against a tree. He thought of how if Fred was still here, the two of them would be laughing right now over a joke they played over dinner, or sitting with the family, making Ginny turn red by saying something embarrassing about her and Harry's relationship. He smiled lightly, but knew that those things were only just memories. He would never live those moments again. Those moments are what George lived for, but without Fred, those moments could not exist, leaving George with nothing.

George closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree as he felt warm tears drip down his cheeks. After a few minutes, he was startled to feel a small hand on his shoulder. He looked up, and saw that it was Ginny, smiling sympathetically down on him. She sat herself down next to him, and gripped his arm in her hands and leaned her head on his shoulder. George suddenly wished it were raining. Then the rain could cover his face and no one would know he was crying. He and Ginny both looked up as the one lonely cloud in the sky moved in front of the moon, casting them in temporary darkness. Darkness that would leave Ginny in moments, but would always remain in George.

_The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you._

Nearly two months passed and hardly anyone spoke a word to George, and he rarely even spoke back. Everyone was very excited about the coming of Bill and Fleur's baby. The house was extremely chaotic, causing George to remain locked in his room even more than usual. George could not keep track of the days. He didn't know the date, the day of the week, or even the month.

_The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you._

George usually slept all day, then looked out his window at night. When he looked into the night sky, he was hoping Fred was there somewhere. He remained in total isolation, not because everyone bothered, him. No he actually enjoyed the presence of his family. He isolated himself in hopes that if he doesn't live life, he will be brought closer to Fred. If Fred couldn't live, neither could George.

_The world revives  
__Colors renew  
__But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue, without you_

No one else understood how George felt. They all knew that none of them would ever, could ever understand. The rest of the Weasleys were of course completely overwhelmed by sadness and grief over Fred's death, but they all at least had happiness still inside of them. Not George. George could only feel sadness. He didn't think he even had the capacity to feel happiness anymore.

_Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears the pulse beats  
__Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe_

George knew he was still physically alive. He lived, he breathed, he felt. But in spirit, he was dead. He hadn't laughed once since Fred died. Anything funny reminded him of Fred, and the grief overcame the laughter by a long shot.

He went on with daily life. He ate, slept, walked, did everything everyone needs to do, but nothing more. The only reason he didn't kill himself was because he knew Fred would never forgive him. He didn't understand though, the point of having his physical life anymore, when it was completely useless.

_The mind churns, the heart years, the tears dry, without you._

It had been a awhile since the last time George cried, but that didn't mean he was any less sad. It only meant that he was better at controlling how he expressed his grief.

He defined depression as having more pain, than pain coping resources. He knew he was definitely depressed. His one and only coping resource that always came through for him and then some, was gone, and in its place was pain. Pure pain that nothing could ever possibly take away. Besides death. So now all he had to do was wait.

_Life goes on, but I'm gone, 'cause I die, without you._

September

October

November

December

January

Time passed and for George, nothing changed. Everything was always the same.

No healer could explain why George never woke up that rainy Sunday morning nearly a year later, though this was not unheard of. He simply gave up the will to live.

His family was both horrified and content at the same time. The death of another Weasley obviously shook them, but they all knew that both of the twins were happier this way.

_Without you  
__Without you  
__Without you_


End file.
